One Piece: Monkey D Lucy
by Gameprince33
Summary: One Piece story, but with my own twists. (Fem!Luffy) Lucy, a traumatized girl, wants to become Queen of the Pirates. During her adventure, she makes many new friends, and reunites with a childhood friend from an incident she was in when she was little. (Lucy will be smarter than Luffy, and will have a long lost blood related older sister (older by 1 year) named Crystal)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Why? Why did this happen? Why did mommy have to die? Why did I have to see her get murdered by that bandit? Why? Why? WHY?

"Lucy, why are you walking out in the rain?" I know that voice well. I turn around and sob in Makino's arms as she comforts me. She's the only one I can ask for help right now.

"Mommy... she's deaf! I saw her... get killed!" I said between sobs. Makino is a good friend of mine. She would always help me when I need it.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you out of this rain." She said after I explained. "Don't worry. From now on, I will make sure you are well raised. I will always be with you no matter what, OK?"

"Thank..you..." I responded, falling asleep as she carried me to her bar (which doubles as her house) and placing me in a spare bed.

_The next day_

10:00

So far, the day has been slow. Or, it was, until they came. Pirates came to the bar to relax for a while after a long voyage. They were pretty cool, but I was still a bit down after last night.

"Hey kid. Why're you so down?" The pirate next to me asked. He had medium-length red hair and a straw hat. That's all I could see from the corner of my eye, anyway.

"I wouldn't bother her right now. She lost her mother last night when a bandit broke into her house." Makino told him. The bar went quiet after that. I could feel all of the pirates staring at me. I try to ignore it. I felt a tear run down my check.

"Hey, cheer up! Things happen for a reason. Some of them remain unanswered. You just gotta face facts and move on." The pirate told me. I felt so... inspired by his words. A smile. I smiled for the first time today, wiping away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Thanks. I really needed that." I looked at him with a smile.

Over the next year, I've spent a lot of time with the pirates. Their leader, who wore the straw hat, "Red Haired" Shanks was the funniest of them all in my opinion. He even inspired me to want to become a pirate one day. Makino's okay with it, but said I will have to wait till I'm older. There is NO arguing with Makino. Cross her, and you'll wish you never met her.

Some bandits came in one day, and that day is one day I will never forget . It was the day that I became a rubber girl.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2: Devil Fruits

Chapter 2

Today was as normal as it could get with Shanks &amp; his crew. Shanks told me that in a matter of days he would be leaving Dawn Island and head to other places in the world. I was a bit sad at first, but at least I wouldn't be teased by him anymore when he left told him that when we meet at sea, I'll be just as strong a pirate as he is.

"You don't have what it takes to be a pirate." He teased, "You'll probably get raided and paddle back giving up!"

"Oh yeah? WeIl I'll find the One Piece treasure, become Queen of the Pirates, &amp; have a crew stronger than all of the Seven Warlords!" I retorted nonchalantly, turning away from him. It hurt just to hear him say that I was a weak little girl.

"Oh, so you wanna surpass us? Well then..." That didn't sound good. I felt something being placed on my head. I looked up to see it was Shank's hat! His _fucking_ straw hat! He treasured this hat more than all the treasure in the world! "I'm leaving this hat with you. Once you become a great pirate, i want you to find me &amp; return this hat in good condition. Let this be a promise between the two of us."

"Guess I have two things that I have to make sure i don't lose." The first obviously being his hat. The second was the locket mommy gave me the day before the incident. It was made out of solid gold and was made by the best jeweler in the Grand Line. Inside was a picture of me as a baby being held by mommy, who was standing next to who I believe is my daddy. The other half of the inside held enough room for another picture, so I saved it for when I took one with my entire crew. The locket was engraved with the message '_Monkey D. Lucy, pure, kind,_ _heroic._' It was the only thing I could remember mommy by. I always kept it around my neck for safekeeping.

The bar went quiet again when bandits came in. My newfound fear of them causes stress, &amp; when I'm stressed, I stress eat. The problem with it is, is that my vision goes black &amp; I have no memories of the events. I came back to Shanks &amp; his crew freaking out about something.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone in the bar just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"LUCY!" Shanks yelled. "You just ate the Gum Gum fruit! Do you realize what you did?"

"How was I supposed to know? I black out whenever I stress eat! You shouldnt've had the box open in the first place!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Shanks sighed. A few days passed, and I was already used to my new Devil Fruit powers. I even came up with some fighting techniques. But sadly, today was the day Shanks left. I was helping Makino with her work (least I could do for her for allowing me to stay here) &amp; the day was slow. Then right on cue, we got some visitors.

"Looks like the pirates aren't here today. Its quiet." A familiar voice said. I feel like I know that voice somewhere, but where? Then it hit me. It was him! That son of a bitch who killed mommy! I dropped the glass I was cleaning as tears started falling. They were both from fear &amp; anger. I snapped when Makino asked what happened.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, jumping over the counter and I punched him outside.

"LUCY, WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Makino asked, outraged at my sudden outburst.

"Its him! He's the one who killed mommy!" I ran out to beat the living HELL out a him whith his men running after me.

"You little brat! Do you know wha-" He was cut off by me punching him in the face.

"I don't care! Your gonna pay for killing my mother! GUM GUM... GATLING!" I was showing no mercy. I was going all out, and noone is gonna get in my way!

_One hour later..._

I just finished nocking out the bandit and his men when I heard Shank's voice behind me. "That was a good show Lucy! I was wondering why nobody came to see us off, &amp; now I see why!"

"The bastard deserved it. After what he di-" Smoke covered the area and I was nocked out. When I came to, I was on a small boat with the goddamn bastard himself.

"You've really pissed me off, freak. Now your gonna die!"

"I didn't CHOOSE to eat the fruit! Everything that happens happens for a reason, already planned out by fate, &amp; fate chose me to eat it. I for one am gonna use this BLESSING to get rid of people like you!" He then threw me in the water. I did not expect to go out like this so soon!

Next thing I knew, a sea king ate the boat, bandit and all, Shanks came to save me, &amp; the sea king was coming straight for us! It was about to attack, when it stopped. A small ball of yellow light stood between us and it. The sea king left and didn't bother us again. I passed out from exhaustion, and in my dream, that small ball of light was there.

"Greetings. I'm glad I was able to save you and Shanks in time." It said, its sweet, elegant voice was so soothing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Grace, the Sea Goddess, but please, call me Grace. I saw everything, and I liked that you accepted your powers as a blessing. Devil Fruits really are blessings, but most people don't accept that. Your the only one who agrees with us about what they really are. So, for that, I'll give you this." Another ball of light came from Grace and went into my body. I felt stronger from it somehow.

"What just happened?"

"Many things. For one, I've given you full ability to swim. Second, I've blessed your body to withstand the power of TWO devil fruits. I also gave you a second devil fruit power: The Wave Wave Fruit. With it you can do many different water-based things, like control is, become it, and even breathe it! Pretty cool, huh? It will help for when you become a real pirate."

"Its amazing! Thank you so much Grace!"

"Your welcome Lucy. Now, get some rest. Your gonna need it." And with that, I drifted off into complete sleep.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I had so much to do at school. But you will wait no longer, for the next chapter is here!**

**I am switching devil fruit names to the Japanese version, I would go back and change it in the previous chapters, but I don't know how. Tell me if you know! Its greatly appreciated!**

**The following story is a non-profit fan-based AU. One piece belongs to Eichiro Oda. Please support the official release. (Anyone who gets this reference will be listed in the next chapter. Also, sorry if I spelled Oda's name wrong.)**

Ten years after Shanks and his crew left, we find Lucy, now 17, about to depart from her home on Dawn Island. As she said farewell to all her friends, she set off for the open seas in search of people to join her crew. She now wore a sleeveless red vest and some blue shorts. On her head was her treasured straw hat and around her neck was her locket. Just above her left elbow were some bandages, covering something on her arm that she wanted no one to see until she said so. She also had a small scar under her left eye

Just before she was past the waters of Dawn Island, the Sea King that nearly killed her rose from the water, and on top of it was a girl that looked nearly identical to Lucy, except without her trademark features (hat, locket, scar and bandages).

"Hey, Grace! Long time no see! Came to see me off?" Lucy called to her. Grace had the ability of taking the form of whatever she wanted, and was most comfortable in that form due to the both of them being the same age.

Grace was born shortly after Lucy was, and was taught how to be the new Sea Goddess since she was 3. After saving Lucy &amp; blessing her ten years ago, they became great friends and helped each other whenever needed.

"Yep! Good luck out there. Call me if you need help, 'Kay?" Grace responded gleefully while she pet the Sea King she sat on.

"Don't worry, I'll only call unless its really necessary. I studied the Grand Line a lot the past ten years in between training." It was as true, whenever she got a chance, she would go to the library and take in any information on the Grand line.

"Oh , yeah, here catch",Grace said as she pulled out a book from the bag that Lucy just noticed she had and threw it to her.

She caught it easily and looked inside to see that it was all about the many Devil Fruits in the world. "I thought you might want to know what you could go up against out there so I got you that." Grace continued. She then ordered her Sea King to push her small boat a little further across the ocean.

"Good luck, Luce! I'll be watching over your travels as much as I can!" Lucy giggled at her nickname and waved to Goddess in training as she slowly went back underwater

"Thanks for everything Grace. Come visit my crew whenever you get the chance!" The pirate captain called out to her. She then turned to the front of her boat and looked to the sky.

"ACE! SABO! Crys! I WILL BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES! JUST YOU WAIT!" She yelled to the sky and continued onward while reading up on her devil fruit powers in her new book. She was so deep into it, she almost didn't realize she was heading straight for a whirlpool.

"Oh shit!" She said once she heard the rushing of the water near her. She decided to empty out the barrel on her boat and hopped in with her bag that carried the stuff she brought along. She soon fell asleep to the soft sound of the waves around her.

**Again so sorry that it has been a while since I posted a chapter for anything. School kept me busy and I wanted to write down a lot of the work I came up with for my stories.**

**Crys is the nickname Lucy gave to her older sister, Crystal, who will be introduced later in the story.**

**If you guys can guess the reference I made in the disclaimer, you will be noted in the next chapter.**


End file.
